When the sun comes to rise
by kathrynlovejoy
Summary: The war has just ended. How will their lives continue on? They've suffered losses and fallen in love. Foes become friends and friends become foes and people change to fit their news, undecided lives.
1. Dawn, May 3rd, 1998

_The sun rose and stayed high in the sky as five boys slept in their four-poster beds. Their whole circular room was illuminated through the gaping hole blasted in the ceiling. Their deep breathing was muffled behind burnt curtains and their thin sheets. All over the castle scars were beared for all to see. Of course they will not remain. Only a few mere hours ago peace had been restored. Lord Voldemort had fallen and shall never live again._

_Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter could sleep; happy and colourful dreams kept them whole. Was there a need to wake? The battle had taken its toll on everyone. Every bed was full; many more conjured for all those who battled. Some beds though, will never be occupied again._

_The grounds were silent, excusing the sound of breathing and a song so beautiful it was beyond description. A red feathered bird soared high above the rubble that was left of a school full of magic. It could see all the hope and freedom left behind from the mass destruction. Fawkes landed upon the cracked white marble of the magnificent grave of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He dropped one single scarlet feather on the grave, gave one last cry and caught on fire, his ashes scattered by the breeze. Now that there was peace, Albus Dumbledore no longer needed to keep watch of his school, and finally he was laid to rest._

"Hermione dear, would you like some eggs?" Mrs Weasley smiled as she offered the plate to weary, but happy seventeen-year-old. Hermione accepted the plate and added a pile of eggs worthy of Ron to her plate.

Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione sat at the large oak table in the great hall. There was only one table left undamaged and every person left over from the battle squashed together happily enjoying their First meal in unity. Arthur and Molly sat together cuddling opposite Bill and Fleur. Ginny, Hermione and Percy sitting alongside the elderly couple while Fred, Ron and Harry sat beside the younger.

Every now and then, Ron would look up and smile sadly at Hermione his ears gong sightly red. Last night after the battle and after Harry had repaired his wand, he and Hermione had visited the kitchens which were empty and had enjoyed the warmth of the fire. Now you could refer to them as a whole instead of individuals.

Harry had yet to speak to Ginny. She hadn't spoken much since last night to anyone. She sat with her long auburn hair in front of her face staring at her empty golden plate. She had been with Tonks when it happened and she was now forever scarred.

But her sorrow was nothing compared to George. He sat still and pale. He didn't eat. He didn't speak. And no one knew what to say to him. Percy just stared at him, which didn't help either.

"So Mr. Weasley, will you be staying to help clear up?" Harry asked to clear the tension. The balding man looked at Harry as if unwilling to speak, but when he saw that Molly and Hermione were expecting an answer he spoke.

"I'll be staying today. But tomorrow I have to return to the ministry to help Kingsley."

"'Back to work so soon?" Hermione asked, her face was scratched and gouged.

Arthur looked at them with a pained expression. "I'm afraid… giving certain events… that working will be the best thing for me."

No one said anything, but Ginny looked up at Harry. Her eyes flickered to the door and then she got up and left.

Harry stood and watched her leave. "I'm just going to… erm, see you."

He found Ginny just outside on the stairs standing watching the mist around the grounds. She stood hugging herself but now her hair was tucked behind her ear. When she heard his approach she rounded on him.

"Harry James Potter! I can't believe you!" she whispered ferociously.

Harry stopped taken aback.

"You walked straight past me last night! I know it was you! Then you let me think you were dead! Gone! All that on top of loosing my brother! And then I watched tonks die! How come you didn't come and find me?"

She's angry, was the simplest way to put it.

"I-I did it for your own good! You'd never have let me enter the forest otherwise!"

She frowned. "Harry, how could you not think I wouldn't 'let' you into the forest?"

"Well, that's a lie. The truth is…" he sighed, with his hands in his pockets he kicked at some rubble beneath his sneaker. "I knew that if I stopped and talked to you then I wouldn't have the strength to finish what I had to start."

She looked at Harry, the boy she had loved since her second year for a very long time. She watched him turn into the man he now was; his jaw was now square and his glasses still slid down his nose. She took in every inch of his face, having not seen him for over a year.

"You're different."

He looked up at her through his mane of hair, only realising how long it really was last night.

"I can fix that."

"Harry, are you going to repeat the year?"

He shook his head. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans, complimentary of Dudley, and scathed old sneakers. Luckily he was pretty clean, having taken a swim in the unharmed prefect's bathroom. "I expect you will go on for your seventh though?"

"Yes, with Hermione."

Through the open doors they heard the sound of the hall quietening as Professor McGonagall's voice rang loud, pairing people off to begin clearing up. Harry extended his hand to Ginny, and they walked back inside together to join what was left of their family and friends.


	2. Day, May 3rd, 1998

_Potter saves the world!_

_Rita Skeeter_

_May 3__rd__, 1998_

_Last Night, Harry Potter succeeded in the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. At least fifty fell during the fateful battle that destroyed this historic school. The duel that occurred at the downfall of Bellatrix Lestrange was watched by hundreds of people including Members of the Order of the Phoenix, Staff and students from the school, Death eaters and citizens of Hogsmede alike. _

_Some known losses so far include Fred Weasley, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, Vincent Crabbe, Severus Snape and of course, Lord Voldemort and his most faithful servant Bellatrix Lestrange. Many more yet to be indentified remain lain out on the lawn of the demolished school._

_The Golden Trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley (aged seventeen) managed to do the impossible. We are all safe now. __**For exclusive interviews and photos, turn to page eleven.**_

To say he was angry was an understatement. He didn't want anyone to be hurt, let alone die. They should have listened to him! They should have all fled when they had the chance, no one had to die. He had absolutely no father figure left now all four marauders were together again. And yet somehow he managed to survive against all odds. And it was because of love.

Love made him angry, happy, sad and revengeful. Angry for the losses; happy for the peace; sad for the families; revengeful on those who survived but killed.

Today was now christened Remembrance Day; the memorial service at nine. One minute of silence will happen and then a light candle will be released on a floating dish by all who survived, who lost and who remember.

Harry sat at the one table in the great hall, beneath a blank ceiling of concrete. There were no candles floating above them and the morning sun was visible through the now empty windows. He sat with the Weasleys holding Ginny's hand tight as McGonagall who wore a maroon dress, instructed them.

"The service will begin at nine on the lawn beside Professor Dumbledore's grave. After the service, clean-up will commence. Now I have decided you may partner up and then the partners will partner up until we have fifteen equal groups. Right now, it is seven thirty. Breakfast finishes at eight and I would appreciate it if everyone was ready and here by eight ten. Enjoy your meal that our house elves have so graciously provided."

The partners were fairly obvious between them: Harry and Ginny; Hermione and Ron; Bill and Fleur; Percy and George; Arthur and Molly. Along the table a few unorganised people left to ready themselves but most remained talking and eating amongst themselves.

Eight ten arrived surprisingly quickly and people stood in their pairs awaiting instructions. Hagrid walked around the room numbering the pairs off one to fifteen and starting again until every couple had a number. The people in charge of the groups were as follows:

Professor McGonagall  
Professor Flitwick  
Professor Sprout  
Professor Slughorn  
Hagrid  
Professor Victor  
Professor Sinistra  
Aberforth Dumbledore  
Arthur Weasley  
Kingsley Shacklebot  
Bill Weasley  
Fleur Delacor  
Augusta Longbottom  
Harry Potter  
Ron Weasley

Harry and Ron reluctantly lead groups per Professor McGonagall's request and so they lined up in order by number and had the pairs with the same number line up behind them. Harry had luckily gotten Ginny, Luna and Dean, and Alicia Spinet and Oliver Wood. McGonagall gave them the task of the seventh floor which was fairly easy, Harry thought.

At nine o'clock he lead his group down to the lake that was physically unharmed. Two hundred people were already standing along the lakeside, each carrying floating candles. Harry recognised a few but paid them no attention as he stood at the front of the assembled people also carrying a candle. There were no words said as they all stood their in wizarding and muggle clothes for a minute of silence. When the minute was up Harry lead the wizarding community and placed his golden candle in the water first, his candle became alight as soon as the base of it touched the waters surface.

He retreated to the castle with his group and made their way straight to the seventh floor barely speaking. Oh how Harry underestimated their work job. Debris and mess lined most of the corridors; pedestals were blasted into smithereens and portraits were scattered everywhere.

Harry faced his shocked group of six. "Okay, well I am glad I got you guys. I think we'll start with this corridor. We need the windows repaired, the portraits in their places and candles in the brackets. Luna and dean, can you fix the windows?" they nodded some-what happily and climbed over the piles of stone to the far end of the corridor. "Alicia and Oliver, the portraits?" they too left to the end of the corridor to work their way up. "And we can fix the walls and remove the rubble."

This one corridor took them a good three quarters of an hour. They then took the one on the south end of the one they just repaired and stopped and the sight before them. One entire side of the corridor had been smashed up by what was sure to have been the giants. "Blimey!" Dean said.

"Oh man, at this rate it's gonna take us a week to finish!" Alicia complained. "I'm not gonna be able to stick around forever, I will need to be back by at least Tuesday, seeing how it's Sunday."

"Oh, back where?" Ginny asked as she repaired one square brick which zoomed back into it's original place.

"Mungos. I need to save as much money as possible if I'm gonna go and marry this bloke," she pointed with her thumb over at Oliver as she too repaired some bricks.

"Did you know it's good luck to wear yellow to a wedding?" Luna asked Alicia.

"No, but now I do," Alicia smiled. "Oh, by the way, you're all invited!" she bubbled excitedly as they worked tirelessly on the corridor.

"I should hope so," smiled Harry who had repaired a vase and put it on a ledge. "You know, we have all been involved in quidditch. Even Luna, she commentated a couple of times!"

They all laughed at the memory of the game, flying around for Gryffindor.

"Well I say we call it quits," Dean said after making a fair bit of progress down the corridor. "It's Lunch time."

They all journeyed together down the corridors, moving staircase and into the great hall which had changed rapidly back to its old self. There were the four house tables, the stain glass windows were repaired, the ceiling mirrored the weather and most damage was gone. Everyone sat together still though, and to everyone's surprise the Malfoy's sat with them.

Harry and Ginny sat with Ron and Hermione not far from the three blondes. Lucius Malfoy wore a white business shirt and jeans above his leather pointed shoes. Draco wore a white V-necked shirt and black slim leg jeans. Narcissa wore a peach coloured frock with a white cardigan and white sandals. They looked very different, out of place from their usual black cloaks and solemn faces.

"Maybe we should talk to them?" Hermione suggested. Harry felt happier towards the family for the first time in forever. If it was not for Narcissa who sat tall and proud, Harry would most likely not be here.

"Did I tell you she saved my life?" Harry muttered as he added salt to his assortment of food. "Yeah, well when I was in the forest, Voldemort made her see if I was alive or not and she lied for me."

Ron's mouth made an audibly noise as it dropped. "No way. That like saying Snape's a good person."

Harry coughed. "Well I learnt something about him too; he really is a good guy. He killed Dumbledore because Dumbledore asked him to!"

Of course, hearing this news Hermione smirked. Ginny however asked "How did you find this out?"

"Well, once I gotten Snape's memories in the Shrieking Shack, in the lull between the battles I went to Dumbledore's office and used his pensive. From what I saw, he was in fact, in love with my mother. He's the one who sent the patronus! And it was a Doe because my father's was the stag, my mother's his matching doe and so Snape's was a doe because he loved my mother."

"Are you going to go speak to them?" Hermione asked. "Can I come too?"

All four of them moved down the table and stood opposite the astounded family.

"Hello," Hermione said, taking a seat a pouring herself some pumpkin juice. "The service was lovely, wasn't it?"

The family sat there looking perplexed. It was Narcissa who broke their silence. "Perhaps. We didn't attend, though."

Harry sat, pulling Ginny down with him while Ron hesitated before taking a seat beside Hermione. "We aren't very welcome," Lucius said. "I don't blame people."

"I'd be dead if it wasn't for you though, Mrs. Malfoy, thankyou," Harry said, he reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"We would all be dead if it wasn't for you though Harry," Ron muttered, seemingly out of place.

"Are you staying behind to help clean up?" Ginny asked finally, breaking the silence.

Narcissa smiled warmly. "Draco and I will be, yes. Lucius however… he will be escorted by the ministry b-back to azk-kaban."

A tear slipped down her cheek at these thoughts. "Will there be a hearing father?"

Lucius shook his head. "No, I do not deserve one. My punishment will be lived."

Draco's face tightened at the thought of his father returning to Azkaban after they fought so hard to get him out. He brushed his sleek white-blonde hair out of his stone grey eyes and blinked a couple of times. "I'm glad _it _went away when he did."

"Are you talking about your dark marks? Did it hurt when you got them?" Ron asked, completely at ease.

Lucius laughed darkly. "Very much."

They continued to chat awkwardly at first for a good half hour. People along the table took interest in the bridging of the gap and also joined in their conversation. Everyone whole heartedly agreed that it was good to know that the Malfoy's infact had hearts, but they could not call themselves friends yet.


End file.
